del odio al amor hay un solo paso
by lizethzhizhpon
Summary: ichigo es una joven fría pero el tiempo hace que cambie cuando conozca a kashino quien la engaña con su ex novia esto provoca tristeza odio recor en ella lo cual provoca la pérdida de su hijo desde ahí quiere una venganza que pronto empezará y piensa hacerle pagar muy caro a kashino y ha su amante realmente kashino la engaño que sucedió realmente descúbrelo aquí que pasara


Del odio al amor hay un solo paso

Ichigo: 12

Kashino: 13

Hanabusa: 15

Rumi: 14

Andue: 15

Canas: 14

Ichigo una joven hermosa de corazón frio ingreso a la academia Srta. Marie donde fue integrada al grupo A donde conoció a kashino hanabusa y andue el primer dia q tuvo q preparar una torta con kashino se le quemo les bajaron 50 puntos kashino se enojó y le dijo que no molestara que no sirve para nada que se vaya que nadie la quiere que la odia por hacer que les baje puntos ichigo se sintió mal al menos eso les hizo creer a sus padres para que le cambiaran de colegio sus padres la pusieron en un internado le dieron el gusto de escoger ella escogió su colegio anterior y se sentía tan feliz de haber obtenido lo que quería en su nuevo colegio se puso una minifalda y una top todos los chicos la miraban

Sofía: eres una tarada así no se visten la chicas decentes vienes a estudiar o a coquetear

Ichigo: a ninguna de las dos cosas querida vine a divertirme y a mí no me hables en ese tono que te puede pesar

Sofía: que miedo mira como tiemblo no me hagas reír yo te hablo como yo quiero aquí mando yo

Ichigo: temo que las reglas cambiaron por que la nueva jefa soy yo

Mayte: hola que tal a los años te dejas ver gata como has estado como asi por aca

Ichigo vine a integrarme nuevamente con ustedes la fiera ha vuelto

Maria: mi mejor amiga ha venido regia se te ve bien ichigo tan hermosa pero no que ibas a estudiar para pastelera que paso

Ichigo: vamos a la habitación maria y Mayte hay les contare todo adiós Sofía la tarada del colegio

Sofía no dijo nada pero estaba muy molesta

En la habitación de ichigo y sus mejores amigas

Mayte: que paso si tu soñabas con ser una de las mejores pasteleras

Maria: si amiga que pasó te hicieron algo yo oy y les rompo la cara al que te hizo daño

Ichigo con lágrimas en sus ojos recordaba lo que paso

Ichigo: verán un chico me trato mal me dijo que no valgo nada que no sirvo y que me odia por hacer que le baje punto se llama makoto kashino es uno de los mejores digo es el mejor de los pasteleros

Maria: no llores amiga trankila si

Ichigo: jajajaja no me hagan reir realmente piensan que lloraba x eso jajajaja se los hize creer a mis padres pero a ese tarado lo odio con mi vida no lo quiero ver nunca mas

Mayte: no odies es malo no envenenes tu alma amiga mejor vamos a comer algo si para hablar de todo lo que no hemos hecho juntas

Por otro lado en la academia

Kashino: esa tarada no va a venir a practicar como hacer un pastel tan estúpida es como la odio

Todos miraron a kashino y él les dijo que me miran que no me conocen idiotas

Y Rumi respondio:

Rumi: no te enteraste ella se marchó ya no pertenece a este colegio

Hanabusa y andue : que ella no se pudo haber ido

Kashino : y por qué no a mí me hizo un favor haci me ahorraba el trabajo de sacarla yo

Hanabusa : ella firmo un contrato donde decía que tenía que terminar sus estudios de lo contrario tendría serios problemas

Andue : asi es por eso quiera o no va a tener que regresar a la academia

Kashino : que pero si esa boba no sabe ni lo que hace

La profesora Yolanda dijo

Yolanda : tenemos que ir a verla en dos semanas asi que disfrute estas dos semanas de vacaciones que luego tendrá que regresar quiera o no

Era de noche en el internado estaban cenando las chicas

En eso llego diego miguel, llovani ,Carlos, Jorge, Teo ,mía, victoria ,Celina , paula ,francisco el novio de ichigo

Francisco : ola amor cuanto tiempo , te extrañaba mucho amorcito tus labios quería besar te amooo y kiero que tu primera vez sea conmigo

Ichigo : eso va a pasar va a ser contigo con quien pierda mi virginidad nunca se lo entregaría a nadie más te amo

En realidad francisco solo quería una aventura con ella encambio ichigo quería diversión y como era millonario acepto ser su novia

En la academia

Kashino : porque quieren que esa tarada vuelva a la academia si no sirve para nada , es una tonta no vale nada de toda las mujeres esa es la más fea y tonta que pueda existir en la tierra a parte de ser distraída y torpe

Hanabusa : porque la odias tanto kashino que te hizo

Andue : es verdad ella no te hizo nada no debes odiarla

Rumi : si pobre de ella vino a cumplir su sueño y tú la hisiste sufrir ella es tan inocente

Kashino: les aprece poco lo que nos hizo porque si les recuerdo gracias a ella fuimos humillados nos bajaron puntos que no les importa

Rumi : callate kashino quieres

Kashino : no me hagas callar estupida no me importa que seas mujer no pensare en darte una paliza.. kashino no púedo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por la profesora Yolanda

Yolanda: que sucede aquí porque tan grosero kashino

Kashino: nada profesora pensando en el regreso de la torpe esa

Yolanda: hablas de ichigo

hanabusa y andue : de quien mas va hablar si la odia

rumi: querrán decir se odian porque no creo que ella lo quiera

y todos rieron excepto kashino

ya habían pasado las dos semanas

Ichigo: que está loco usted como que tengo que mañana regresar a la academia y por si fuera poco esos estúpidos me vienen a ver

Sr. Director: srt no me able en ese tono y si mañana regresara a la academia ademas es su culpa nadie le mando a firmar ese contrato donde se comprometía a terminar su estudios en esa academia ya que en usted invirtieron mucho dinero el que le recomendó osea Henri sensei asi que por favor comienza alistar sus cosas este es el último dia que duerme en esta academia

Ichigo: pues devuelvo el dinero y ya

Sr director: Srta. Por favor retírese y vaya a recoger sus cosas mañana se va a las 10:00 am

Ichigho salio molesta dela oficina del director

Miguel, llovani, Carlos, Jorge, Teo, mía, victoria, Celina, paula, Mayte, maria .francisco se acercaron a ella

Y Mayte pregunto: que te sucede fierecita está enojada

Francisco: miamor que te hicieron mi vida porque estas asi

Todos dijeron a la vez: si dinos por favor que te pasa

Ichigo muy enojada dijo: mañana me toca regresar a esa estupida academia

Todos: que

Francisco: eso no puede ser cierto miamor no puedes irte otra vez

Ichigo fingió creer las palabras de francisco pero en realidad ella ya se aburrió de el asi como el de ella solo esperaba el momento oportuno para estar con ella pero ella lo tenía todo calculado solo quería sacarle dinero y nada más ella no pensaba en algo serio no creía en el amor solo quiere divertirse

Esa noche todos estaban tristes excepto Sofía ya que a ella no le gustaba como se vestía o hablaba ichigo Sofía es una buena persona solo que ichigo no le toma en cuenta ya que sabe que Sofía a veces tiene razon

Al dia siguiente en la academia

Kashino hanabusa andue y rumi con la maestra salieron en un taxi dirigiéndose al colegio

De ichigo despues de una hora mas o menos llegaron

Fueron recibidos muy bien por los docentes de esa institución

Ichigo estaba en su curso armando relajo como siempre pero como ya había terminado la hora del profesor de química entro el de musica ichigo no dijo nada y nadie hizo relajo pues a todos les gustaba cantar sobre todo escucharla a ella con sus amigos cantar ya que cantaban como profesionales

El profesor saludo rieron luego tomo una lección obviamente les hizo canta individualmente pregunto voluntarios nadie quería ya que estaban nerviosos por lo que era examen y si se equivocaban podían tener mala nota ene se momento el profesor pregunto acaso no hay voluntarios y entonces ichigo rio a carcajadas al ver a sus ex compañeros de la otra academia casi perdidos entonces el profesor la hizo pasar a ella para que cante todos le aplaudieron ecepto sofia ya que ichigo la ofendio

Ichigo saludo pero antes que cante el profesor hizo pasar a la profesora Yolanda y a los 4 estudiantes ichigo se enojó mucho pero no les tomo encuentra y comenzó a cantar una canción escrita y compuesta por ella

El tema es: algun dia

Fue encontrarme en tu mirada  
Y sentirme enamorada  
Era menos frágil junto a ti

Pero todo era mentira  
Te marchaste de mi vida  
Y me perdí, y me perdí

Sigue vivo tu recuerdo  
Me hace daño si te pienso  
Estoy triste pero estoy de pie

Aún que me hayas olvidado  
Sé que tarde o más temprano  
Vas a entender cuanto te amé

Algún día sin pensarlo  
Me vas a extrañar despacio  
Algún día, una mañana  
Sentirás que te hago falta  
Y en tu interior vas a sentir amor  
Nadie sabe lo que tiene  
Hasta que al final, lo pierde

Cada vez que vuelvo a verte  
No lo niego aún me duele  
Pero sé que un día estaré bien

Aún que me hayas olvidado  
Sé que tarde o más temprano  
Vas a entender cuanto te amé (eh, eh)

Algún día sin pensarlo  
Me vas a extrañar despacio  
Algún día, una mañana  
Sentirás que te hago falta  
Y en tu interior vas a sentir amor  
Nadie sabe lo que tiene  
Hasta que al final, lo pierde (eh, eh)

(No, no)

Algún día sin pensarlo  
Me vas a extrañar despacio  
Algún día, una mañana  
Sentirás que te hago falta  
Y en tu interior vas a sentir amor  
Nadie sabe lo que tiene  
Hasta que al final  
Lo pierde  
Lo pierde

Todos aplaudieron hasta Sofía pero esta vez la excepción fue kashino la profesora Yolanda le dijo a ichigo: ya es momento que regresemos a la academia

Ichigo: está bien profesora sera un gusto volver

Todo rieron la profesora no entendia y tanto como Hanabusa, Rumi, Andue y Kashino estaban confundidos ya que no entendían porque todos reían cuando ichigo hablo con amabilidad

Ichigo dijo: voy a mi cuarto a traer mis maletas está bien ya regreso lo dijo con una sonrisa fingida

La profesora asintió con la cabeza

Ichigo se encerio en su cuarto se sentia enojada no quería irse pero luego se dijo asi misma esta es mi oportunidad para vengarme de kashino por haberme humillado si actuare ante todos fingiré ser una buena chica hare creer a todos que soy tan inocente que seré incapaz de consumir droga beber alcohol hay kashino prepárate porque muy pronto conocerán a la verdadera ichigo aunque me choca tener que fingir ante ellos ash parecer monja como me visto como hablo ash me molesta tener que regresar pero bueno mi venganza muy pronto empezara

Ichigo bajo y se despidió de todos luego subio al taxi con su profesora y compañeros claro si esque asi se lo puede llamar jajaja

Cuando llegaron rumi hanabusa y andue la abrazaron y dijeron que le habían extrañado que ella es linda que no debio marcharse asi

Kashino no la tomo en cuenta y subio a su habitación

Hanabusa le dijo no le hagas caso asi mismo es el un amargado

Rumi dijo cuando se enamore de verdad tal vez hay cambie

Ichigo dijo para sí misma pobre bruta que se haga novia de él debe ser una tonta la que se fije en el por qué ese maldito no vale absolutamente nada lo odio mucho

Andue le dijo ichigo estas bien que te pasa

Ichigo dijo mno nada discúlpenme esque quisiera ir a la cocina un momento

Está bien dijeron todos

Ella fue a la cocina y grito te odio kashino deberías morirte ash maldito nose que voy aser para desaserme de ti en eso se escuchó una voz misteriosa realmente lo odias o estas confundida con tus propios sentimientos quien está hay dijo ichigo trankila no te hare daño salio un espíritu de dulce quien eres tú pregunto ichigo: soy vainilla y puedo ayudarte a mejorar en tus dulces y asi puedas demostrar a ese tal kashino que eres mejor que el

Ichigo acepto le agrado y se quedó con ella en la tarde volvió al curso de francés odiaba esa clase el profesor le dijo a ichigo que saliera a leer una frase la cual leyó mal y todos se burlaron ella fingió sentirse mal pero en realidad reia por dentro ya que ella no tenía sentimientos desde la muerte de su hermano mayor el cual siempre la cuidaba desde hay ella era rencorosa cruel, fría

El profesor le dijo que se vaya a sentar y kashino salió a leer pues él era muy bueno en el francés matemáticas en todo ocupaba el primer lugar de todo la institución de tan solo 13 años ichigo tenia 12 años era la menor de todos todos tenían 14 entre 15 años pero kashino e ichigo eran menores a todos sus compañeros eso le molestaba a ichigo ser siempre la menor de todos

Ya habían pasdo un mes en esa academiay las discusiones entre kashino e ichigo empeoraron hasta llegar al punto de ichigo mostrar su verdadera cara pues en una tarde se reunieron todos y por casualidad se encontraron todos los espiritus chocolat café vainilla y caramel

Chocolat dijo a ichigo niña tonta que crees que haces aquí quien pretendes ser

Ichigo le dijo quien eres tu ella le respondio yo soy un angel para kashino verdad grito

Kashino respondio con frieldad si es verdad

Hanabusa dijo ichigo ele s café hola dijo café es una gusto conocer a una ermosa niña como usted ichigo dijo gracias anabusa dijo ella es caramel es un gusto ichigo eres muy bonita gracias dijo ichigo , chocolat le dijo que bobas verdad ichigo tropezó e hizo caer el pastel que prepararon kashino se enojo y le ijo eres una inútil estupida vete de aquí estas ciega no vez por donde caminas ignorante la humillo adelante de todos los cuales se le burlaron peor ella ya se canso y le respondio a carcajadas aver que mas me vas a decir pedazo de estupido escúchame bien a mi no me vuelvas a hablar asi porque te va a pesar no sabes con quien te estas metiendo y esto va para todos no me busquen porque me van a encontrar y cuando lo hagan se arrepentirán me suplicaran perdon y hasta rogarían su propia muerte porque cuando soy buena soy buena peor cuando soy mala puedo ser terrible me entendieron o quieren ponerme a prueba nadie le hizo caso y siguió la burla ella dijo entonces van aver quien es ichigo ajjajajaj rio a carcajadas Rumi Hanabusa y Andue temieron ya que vieron en su mirada odio rencor venganza despues de esa clase les toco matemáticas el profesor le dijo a ichigo que salga a resolver un ejercicio para ver sia tendio algo ella salio y respondio mal el profesor la regaño todos se burlaron ella dijo gusanos estupidos se rien de todo ustedes son una porquería el profesor dijo dejen de reírse y usted señorita esta castigada me entendio ella dijo a mi me vale lo que tu digas ok profesor aquí estoy a la fuerza en esta academia estupida peor todos me als van a pagar ya vana ver ajaj malditos gusanos ya me voy sabe porque porque estoy abusrrida de esta clase adiós amigos diviértanse malditos Sali riéndose todos se sorprendieron por su actitud pasaron horas y kashino no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido en la mañana en eso dijo porque pienso tanto en esa tonta yo la odio eso no va a cambiar nunca pues tocaba lengua ichigo llego empujo a estefania una de las que se burlaba de ellas estefania enojada le dijo que te pasa tonta te crees la gran cosa o que en eso ichigo la tomo de los cabellos y con un estilete muy fino la amenazo delante de todos diciendo mira boba ya te advertí antes que no te metas conmigo peor eres necia que quieres que te mate delante de todos pues si no sabes tengo un novio que si quiero hago que te ante y haga contigo lo que él quiera me escuchaste estefania dijo si pero por favor suéltame ichigo dijo arrodíllate y suplícame que te perdone está bien asi lo hizo y luego se reia y la soltó kashino le dijo eres una tonta estupida no te tengo miedo deja de hacer escandalo ok ichigo se le reia y tomo asiento todos estaban asustados excepto kashino que sentia enojo llegó la maestra y dijo que tenían que realizar un deber el cual tienen un mes exactamente para finalizarlo en pareja pues rumi fue con hanabus , andue con canas estefania con Jorge asi sucesivamente pero nadie esperaba que ichigo le tocaría con kashino a todos desagrado eso ya que él era muy popular por ser guapo inteligente etc

Ellos no querían ir juntos pero no les toco de otra quedaron en verse este fin de semana que tiene permiso para salir para que ellos se diviertan afuera de la institución entonces quedaron en verse en la casa de ichigo el dia sabado asi pasaron los días y llego sabado ichigo fue les dijo a su papa sobre el trabajo su papa dijo que está bien y su mama mando aser bocaditos para el invitado peor ichigo dijo mama para ese bobo no hagan nada y si hacen bocaditos en vez de azúcar pónganle veneno me entendieron sus padres le dijeron que se comportara sino seria castigada severamente entonces ichigo obedeció pues sus padres tenían mucho dinero Vivian en una mansión tenia 150 cocineros otros para que arreglen la casa entre otros ichigo es muy consentida por ser la menor de otros hermanos

Kashino llego y se sorprendió no penso que ichigo fuera tan millonaria pues tenía un jardín inmenso la albarca era grande una sirvienta salio atenderlo el pregunto por ella y el mayordomo salio a buscarla

Srta. Un joven llamado kashino la espera abajo que ordena usted

Mira carlos me choca que preguntes cosas sin sentido aslo pasar y listo eres una estupido

Lo lamento Srta. Mil disculpas por favor a hora lo hago pasar

Está bien muevete imbecil que no tengo todo el dia para estar mirándote

Si Srta. Enseguida lo hago pasar con permiso

En la sala

Joven usted es su compañero o su novio

Kashino se molestó ya que el odiaba a ichigo almenas eso creyeron

No no soy ni su amigo mucho menos su novio con esa ni estando loco

Hay joven la señorita es muy testaruda e incluso muy cruel a veces pero no es mala persona ella tiene su pasado la muerte de su hermano la afecto demasiado

Entiendo pero no por eso debe ser tan mal educada

Ya estamos acostumbrados al carácter de la joven

Mayordomo carlos bajo y le dijo a kashino que lo acompañe

Llegaron a una habitación la cual era elegante grande decorada muy hermoso su cuarto con una cama enorme

-llegaste temprano son las 9:00am que no duermes o que

-no es eso solo que no quiero verte la cara de idiota más tarde

-kashino idiota está bien empecemos ese estupido trabajo puedes retirarte carlos

-si señorita permiso

-hay kashino eres patético

-y tú eres una idiota

\- pos la verdad si puede que lo sea

-realmente eres feliz

-claro que los soy tengo dinero un novio millonario que es lo más importante y me consienten en todo como no voy a ser feliz

-el dinero no es todo

-te equivocas el dinero no es nada va y viene hay cosas mucho más importantes que una porquería de dinero

-jajajaja si claro tu eres un muerto de hambre que si no fuera por tu estupido talento inteligencia o lo que sea no estuvieras aquí o me equivoco

-tienes razon no tendre dinero no seré consentido pero por lo menos no soy un inútil

Que está acostumbrado a tenerlo todo cuando quiere se me valer por mí mismo no como voz que no sirves para nada que lo unico que a echo es presumir una vida estupida que tienes

-a ver idiota mejor empecemos a realizar el poema antes que te vote de mi casa

-como quieras

Asi pasó todo el dia y terminaron su poema

Corazón rebelde

Cuando estés perdido bajo un cielo triste y gris  
y nada, nada te haga feliz,  
pon tu pensamiento en mí y nómbrame sin más,  
recuerda que siempre tendrás mi amistad.

Háblame, búscame y al lugar que quieras iré,  
a tu lado, allí estaré.

Todo lo que tienes que hacer, es sentir que no te olvidé,  
soy tu amiga, sí, tu amiga fiel.

Cuando estés vencido y en ti no encuentres paz  
y al dolor te entregues por los demás,  
mira dentro tuyo y allí me encontrarás,  
soy esa pequeña luz de amistad.

Háblame, búscame, y al lugar que quieras iré,  
a tu lado siempre, allí estaré.  
La distancia no existirá, para este cariño jamás  
soy tu amiga, sí, tu amiga.

Ya sabes que en mi alma tienes lugar  
un puerto donde llegar, abierto para tus sueños,  
tus penas y sentimientos, y yo te lo ofrezco.

Háblame, búscame, y al lugar que quieras iré,  
a tu lado siempre, allí estaré.

Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentir que no te olvidé,  
soy tu amiga, sí, tu amiga fiel.

En eso llego una sirvienta a servirles un poco de jugo con unos bocaditos pero tropezó y cayó el jugo con bocados al piso acto que hizo a enojar a ichigo

-eres una idiota sirvienta estupida no puedes ver por donde caminas mira lo que isite limpia todo voy hablar con mi dady para que te vote

-por favor señorita mil disculpas lo limpiare enseguida peor por favor no me vote necesito el trabajo

-debiste pensarlo antes es... no pudo terminar la frase ya que kashino la interrumpió

-qué te pasa porque e enfadas tanto ella ya se disculpó que más quieres ya va a limpiar deja de comportarte como una niñita chiquita que no vale absolutamente nada

-deja de meterte en mis asuntos cretino

-la cretina, egoísta eres voz

-joven por favor no discuta la señorita tiene razon soy una inútil

-vaya hasta que lo admites

-no eso no es verdad

-Ya cállense ok y kashino vete de mi casa el otro sabado realizamos la obra que tenemos que realizar ahora vete

-esta bien me ire porque no quiero verte la cara de estupida

Kashino se retiró y salio muy enojado ya algo triste ya que a la ichigo que había conocido ya no existía se dio cuenta que ichigo es una exelente actriz que consigue lo que quiere cuando quiere y más le molestaba cuando se acordaba que ichigo tiene novio él no era millonario ni nada de eso peor era muy listo aparte de guapo el no entendia porque le molestaba que ichigo tenga novio se sentia confundido

En la mansión

-ya acabaste verdad ahora vete antes que llame a mi dady y te vote me escuchaste

-si señorita me retiro

Ichigo se sentia mal no sabía porque le dolio tanto las palabras de kashino por un momento penso que tenía razon pero ella no iba a cambiar en eso vainilla muy preocupada le pregunto a ichigo si acaso le gusta makoto kashino ella dijo: claro que no como me vaaa gustar ese patán

Por favor ni que fuera el último en este mundo ademas ya tengo novio y es millonario guapo y me encanta solo tengo ojos para el

-para él o para su dinero

-mm para los dos jaja

-ichigo no jueges con fuego acabaras quemándote

-está bien peor no me regañes

-nunca cambiaras

En la casa de kashino

-hijo ya llegaste quieres algo d comer

-no mama trankila voy a mi habitación permiso

-está bien hijo tu padre ya mismo ha de llegar

-si mama permiso

En la habitación de kashino

Ella tiene todo dinero hermanos y por si fuera poco un idiota como novio maldita sea

-kashino que te pasa suenas celoso acaso te gusta la inútil de amano

-chocolat eres tu

-ovio respóndeme

-claro que no cómo crees de esa egoísta mal portada nunca pasaría eso

-eso espero kashino porque sería inútil verte con ella ademas que ella nunca se fijaría en ti ya que es millonaria y los de su clase solo andan con personas igual a ellos y nunca te tomaría en cuenta ella aparte ambos se odian y ella tiene un carácter muy difícil parecia trankila y todo se dejaba humillar peor ahora mira como es en realidad una millonaria dispuesta a lo que sea para lograr lo que quiere y de seguro piensa en vengarse de ti

-lose no tengo duda la odio y eso no va a cambiar ok

Llego la noche y tanto como vainilla y chocolat estaban preocupadas ya que ellas se dieron cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de kashino e ichigo ya que lo que ellos sentían no era odio si no amor ya que ellas tenían el don de darse cuenta quienes estan destinados a estar juntos solo que esta vez ambos sufrían ya que ichigo por tener dinero cree que debe casarse con francisco y kashino cree que si se llega a casar es con una de su clase osea clase baja y creen que ellos no deben estar juntos ya que ademas de eso la venganza de ichigo está empezando

En la mansión

Con ichigo

-papa tienes que comprar ese pueblucho y botar a todos los que viven hay sobre todo al inútil de kashino lo quiero en la calle papa viendolo sufrir me entiendes

-hija estás loca que te pasa porque haría eso con esa gente no nos han hecho nada malo

-pero papa

-nada de peros yo no hare nada me entendiste

-pues si no lo haces ahora llamo a mi abuelita y me voy con ella eso quieres

-no hija está bien lo hare pero solo a esa familia botaremos ok

-si papa gracias

Su madre no podía creer lo que había dicho su hija y sus tres hermanos y dos hermanas se reían ya que pensaron que era broma pero ichigo iba enserio vainilla quien oyó todo no podía creerlo ichigo la niña dulce había desaparecido en realidad esa niña tierna es este demonio que está aquí vainilla estaba triste e intento hablar con ichigo

-ichigo no crees que estas exagerando donde ira el a vivir no tiene dinero por favor no hagas una locura como esta

-mira idiota si no estás di acuerdo conmigo vete por favor anda largo de mi casade todos modos ya no iré a esa academia estupida

Vainilla se fue llorando y regreso a su mundo

Ichigo se sentia mal aunque aparenta ser fuerte peor ella no dejaría dominarse por sus sentimientos asi que humillaría a kashino como él lo hizo con ella

Al dia siguiente en casa de kashino tocaron la puerta tres hombres

Su madre abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Quienes son ustedes

-señora usted y su esposo tiene que irse de esta casa ahora ya que fue comprado por el señor amano

-que eso no puede ser dijo fernando el papa de kashino

-si por favor no nos hagan esto donde iremos

-eso no es nuestro problema ahora retírense

-está bien

Kashino escucho todo igual que chocolat

-no puede ser kashino esto es obra de ichigo

-lose maldita como puedes asarnos esto porque involucrar a mi familia en tu estupida venganza

-kashino trankilo por favor veras que todo saldra bien

-Eso espero

Su familia recogió sus cosas y se fueron kashino regreso a la academia para buscar a ichigo peor se encontró con la noticia de que lla se marchó del colegio asi como del país se fue a Londres a divertirse con sus amigos

El padre de ichigo quien se sentia mal por haber hecho casa su hija haber botado a esa familia y vender luego la casa decidió llevar a esa familia a su casa a vivir con ellos

La familia acepto

En la academia

-kashino que sucede te veo algo preocupado

Hanabusa la tonta esa nos dejó en la calle peros u padre se compadeció de nosotros y nos dio posada pero ichigo no sabe ya que está en Londres divirtiéndose ya que consiguió lo que ella quiso

-hay kashino enserio no puedo creerlo todavia tanto cambio ella

-rumi nadie es lo que aparenta ser y mira ella los engaños a todos yo sabía que era una sinvergüenza

-kashino lamentamos lo que te paso pero que piensas hacer

-que voy aser que mis padres firmen donde me autorizan que esta academia para mi va aser como cualkier colegio publico

-aver sintiendo vas aser de este internado una estupida escuela fiscal

-asi es andue tendre un horario de clases de entrada y de salida como cualkier colegio entendiste

-mmm bueno as lo que quieras kashino

Y todos a la vez dijeron suerte

Efectivamente se realizó lo que kashino quiso pero con ayuda del padre de ichigo

Había pasado una semana todo iba vien pero ese dia viernes cuando kashino regreso de clases sus padres le isieron subir a un automóvil kashino muevete por favor vamos a llegar tarde súbete

-pero mamá que pasa porque voy a ir que sucede acaso paso algo malo

-no hijo cuando lleguemos te darás cuenta

-está bien mama no hare preguntas

Llegaron al aeropuerto kashino estaba confundido bajaron del automóvil y se encontraron con los padres de ichigo parados como si estuvieran esperando a alguien

Los padres de kashino preguntaron

-ya llego

-llegamos tarde

-No para nada el avión acaba de llegar jaja

Ene so aparecen unos jóvenes bien vestidos ichigo con un vestido muy corto se la veía hermosa parecia modelo pensaban sus padres ichigo estaba con un joven el cual la abrazaba por atrás y le dio un beso delante de todos ichigo no se dio cuenta que estaba su padres peor eso no era problema cuando se dio cuenta que estaba kashino y su familia se enfadó en ese momento y le reclamo a su padre

-porque papa porque traes a estas personas que no tienen nada de dinero que van a pensar nuestras amistades si te ven con ellos

-no van a pensar nada hija ellos viven con nosotros y antes de que digas algo te voy diciendo que si piensas irte con tu abuela si no hago caso a tus caprichos puedes irte pero eso si no vuelves nunca más a mi casa entendiste asi que decide hija que vas a ser

-está bien papa como tú digas

Los amigas de ichigo la miraron y su novio se reia de ella

-de que tanto te ries imbecil

-de nada muñequita

-sabes que me cansaste aquí se acabó todo me oíste

-si tienes razón adiós

-bay idiota

-ichigo tranquilízate por favor

-cállense todos me voy a casa

Cuando todos llegaron a la mansión ichigo amenazo a kashino

-te vas arrepentir no debiste meterte conmigo imbecil

-no te tengo miedo

-eso lo veremos

Esa noche sus padres estaba de viaje por motivos de negocio y los de kashino se fueron a visitar a su familia y los hermanos de ichigo salieron de viaje a comprar ropa cosas nuevas

Como gente millonaria esa noche ichigo salio a bailar con sus amigos chocolat tenía que regresar a su mundo y kashino estaba viendo televisión ya que estaba aburrido ichigo estaba en un antro muy lujoso bailando con una falda muy corta y un stop pequeño sus amigos y ella se divertían bebieron hasta que dar borrachos toso ya eran más de las 11 y kashino se preocupó por ella subio a la habitación y decidió entrar al cuarto de ichigo en donde vio un diario y lo leyó

En el antro francisco pensaba en aprovecharse ya que ichigo estaba muy borracha y no sabía lo que hacía ni lo que decia peor los amigos de ichigo no la dejaron sola, y al llevaron a casa eso hizo enfadar a francisco l cual se fue enojado

Cuando llegaron ichigo se reia y subio a su cuarto donde encontró a kashino dormido con su diario en su mano

-eres un idiota o que pretendes que haces aquí

Kashino se levantó

-que ya llegaste esta borracha

-yo borracha nada que ver miamor estoy muy bien asi que no fastidies y en vez de gritar tanto mejor divirtámonos

-que dices

-ash no te hagas kashino sé que mueres por mí por estar conmigo

-estas mal no sabes lo que dices estas borracha permiso

Ene se momento ichigo beso a kashino fue un beso lleno de pasión kashino correspondió el beso y la coloco lentamente en la cama sin dejarla de besar bajo a su cuello le quito el stop y beso sus pechos luego se quitaron lentamente la ropa y entere besos y caricias paso lo que no debio pasar ichigo esa noche dejo de ser virgen pero ambos disfrutaron el momento quedaron dormidos profundamente cuando amaneció ichigo se levantó con un dolor de cabeza terrible y le dolía todo su cuerpo al mirar a su lado vio a kashino ambos estaban desnudos y recordó todo y dijo que isite ichigo chan que hisiste cómo pudiste hacer esto con tu peor enemigo se ducho y luego se vistió rápidamente y se fue aver a Mayte su mejor amiga a la cual le contó lo sucedido –ichigo dime que es broma acaso él te gusta

-no lose me siento confundida

-tranquilízate amiga

En la habitación

Kashino se levantó y no podía creer lo que pasó entre él y la señorita ichigo

-que hize fue un idiota como pude dejarme llevar ella estaba borracha me aproveche de su situación que hare

Kashino se había cambiado y se fue a la academia donde todos lo notaron extraño

Despues ambos regresaron a casa ichigo le grito

-eres un idiota estaba borracha imbecil

-si muy borracha la tonta eres tú y sabes que ya me olvide lo que paso no me acuerdo de nada entendiste

-A enserio me alegro yo tampoco me acuerdo imbecil esto está olvidado y no volverá a pasar nunca más me escuchaste

-trankila no quiero volver a estar contigo me das asco

-si claro como no me da igual lo que digas ahora vete

-vete tu yo no me muevo de aquí si te recuerdo tambien vivo aquí

-te odio maldito

-si claro

Asi pasaron las semanas y sus padres regresaron pero algo estaba pasando con ichigo se senti mal estaba con nauseas se sentia angustiada con ansias no sabía que hacer ya no era la misma de antes todo había cambiad kashino lo había notado igual que sus amigos kashino se preocupó y hablo con ella

-Que te sucede porque estas tan rara, últimamente has cambiado mucho que pasa contigo

-ya basta kashino quiero hablar del tema por favor entiéndeme

-te entenderé cuando me digas que te pasa

-y ati que te importa lo que me pase a mi

\- claro que me importa porque me gustas mucho y no puedo sacarte de mí mente por mas qué intento no puedo olvidarte te amo entiendes eso

-que acaso te has vuelto loco tu y yo nunca estaremos juntos y lo debes saber

-me vas a decir que te pasa o que

-estoy embarazada

-que te paso te comio la lengua el ratón kashino di algo

-y quien es el padre del tu hijo

-idiota no te das cuenta estoy esperando un hijo tuyo imbecil

-Enserio miamor vamos aser papas no importa nada yo haré todo para hacerte feliz yo sé que tu tambien me quieres como yo a ti y juntos saldremos adelante solo hay que saber luchar por el amor que nos tenemos

-kashino es encerio lo qué dices

-si claro que piensas que estoy bromeando con esto no juego ichigo te amo

Ambos se dieron un beso y decidieron hablar con sus padres quienes lo apoyaron en todo a pesar de que al principio de molestaron ya que ichigo solo tenía 12 años a punto de cumplir sus 13 años y seria mama los espíritus de dulce los felicitaron ellos se casaron y vivieron a aparte habían pasado tres meses pero una noticia acabara con todo una ex novia de kashino llego con el objetivo del volver con kashino pero el no quiso nada con ella entonces Maribel su ex novia decidió hacerse pasar por una buena chica según ella ya olvida a kashino eso iso creer a todos pero no fue asi una noche ella fingió llorar y asi llamo a kashino el cual creyó en sus falsas palabras y fue haberla dejando a ichigo sola esa noche habían discutido ya que ha ichigo no le gustaba verlo con ella entonces kashino llego muy preocupado y pregunto qué le había pasado ella dijo

-nadie me quiere kashino mi novio me termino soy orrible

-no digas eso eres bonita

-no es verdad kashino

-claro que si

En eso ambos quedaron en silencio y se miraron fijamente y surgió un beso kashino la aparto de él y dijo que fue un error ella le pidio que se quedara y él lo hiso y cuando estaba dormido le saco la camisa y se taparon con sábanas y tomo una foto besándolo y se laa envio a ichigo vio la foto no podía creerlo el hombre que amaba estaba con otra mujer solo habían pasado tres meses y ya tiene otra mujer ella estaba destrozada entre lágrimas quedo dormida ya l siguiente dia kashino despertó y no dijo nada solo se fue cuando llego vio a ichigo y le dijo :

Eres idiota sigues dormida vete aser algo

Kashino dijo ella

Que pasa

Ichigo quedo callada no dijo nada kashino se fue a la academia para ver cómo va todo en eso de las 13 pm ichigo recibió una visita la de Maribel que no sabía que ichigo esperaba un hijo cuando ichigo abrió la puerta y cuando la vio se sorprendió Maribel le dijo:

-Hola como estas

-que quieres

-no me vas a invitar a pasar

-pasa claro

Pasaron al segundo piso donde hablaron

-ichigo eres tan idiota sabes soy la amante de tu marido

-si claro fuiste tú la que me envio las fotos como olvidar ese rostro

-hay pobrecita pero abre los ojos y vete no tienes nada que hacer aquí kashino y yo nos amamos eres un estorbo

-ya basta vete de mi casa

-si claro y me voy pero luego no diras que no te lo advertí

-eres una idiota maldita eres una cualkiera

Ichigo intento sacar a Maribel pero en eso tropezó y cayó de las escaleras Maribel muy asustada salio corriendo y se marcho

Kashino había salido de la academia pero cuando llego a casa encontró a ichigo tirada con sangre derramada llamo a la ambulancia y la llevaron al hospital de urgencia pasaron horas y no se sabía nada llegaron los papas de ichigo y los de kashino tambien sus amigos para ver que había pasado peor nadie tubo noticias de ella hasta el momento des pues de unas horas el doctor salio y dijo:

-La paciente se encuentra bien pero lamentablemente perdio al niño que estaba esperando lo lamento mucho

-no eso no es verdad mi hijo no porque a nosotros

-kashino trankilo hijo

-mama como voy a estar trankilo mi esposa perdio a mi hijo mi bebe está muerto

Todos lloraron cuando ichigo se entero estaba devastada se quería morir

-porque a mí me pasa esto yo amaba mucho a kashino peor el me traiciona y esa tonta iso que perdiera mi bebe todo es culpa de kashino y de Maribel todos pagaran juro que me las van a apagar

Ichigo regreso a casa con kashino

-Es tu culpa tú tienes la culpa de todo si tuvieras cuidado anda de esto hubiera sucedido y sabes que me voy de este lugar no quiero verte ni escucharte

Kashino se fue y dejo sola a ichigo de nuevo ella entre llantos recogió sus cosas y se marchó se fue a España pero antes dejo escrita una carta para kashino ichigo se fue pero se despidió de sus padres por teléfono sus padres no entendían la razon por la que ella decidió irse cuando kashino llego a casa:

-Ichigo inútil donde estas miamor que pasa contigo bebe ven sabes me arrepiento de lo que dije tú no tienes la culpa de anda chiquita

Kashino se preocupó y subio a la habitación donde encontró la carta con una foto si la foto donde él y Maribel se besaron

De ichigo chan

Para kashino

Kashino cuando leas esta carta de seguro ya debo estar lejos sabes te agradezco por estos tres meses de felicidad claro sii eso debo decir pero sabes algo nunca te perdonare tu traición ni tampoco perdonare a esa maldita que ocasiono mi accidente algun dia nos volveremos a ver pero ese dia sera cuando yo te haiga olvidado cuando ya no te piense cuando te haiga borrado totalmente de mi vida hay nos volveremos a ver y juro que no descansare hasta verte humillado suplicándome perdon tú y esa perra cuando regrese empezara mi venganza la muerte de mi hijo tus insultos tus maltratos tu infidelidad todo pagaras te juro que muy pronto empezara mi venganza una venganza que ustedes dos provocaron con la muerte de mi hijo todo tienen que pagar cada lagrima derramada cada humillación me entendiste hare que se arrepientan hare que supliquen su propia muerte porque me humillaste yo te amaba tanto confiaba en ti y tu no valoraste nada de lo que hize pero pronto pagaran lo juro+

Atte.: tu pesadilla

Kashino se sentia mal y salio a buscarla pero era muy tarde ella se marchó para siempre al menos eso creyó el

Habían pasado 3 años y kashino decidió comprometerse con Maribel sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en ichigo y en la fiesta del matrimonio de su hermana el canto una canción que tambien fue enviada para ichigo

 **LETRA 'LLORARE Y LLORARAS'**

Quedate solo un minuto  
hablemos de otra cosa que no sea de amor  
no quiero hablar de nada de lo que nos pasa  
hablando claro me siento perdido

se que para ti no es facil mirarme a la cara  
pero asi es la vida  
muchas veces cuando el hombre ama lastima  
y hoy me ha tocado amar y lastimarte

y me voy  
adios ya me voy  
lo siento mucho y sufrire  
mucho mas que tu yo llorare

(coro)  
llorare y lloraras  
llorara y llorare  
y pagare con cada lagrima mi engaño  
y por hacerte tanto daño llorare  
(x2)

cuantas veces no estubistes a mi lado  
cuantas noches dormi solo  
cuanto tiempo estube sin sentir tus besos  
hablando claro me sentia preso  
y ya lo ves asi es la vida  
yo que te amo tanto y mas de lo que piensas  
tu no sabes cuanto me dolio fallarte  
pero entre par de copas fui a buscarte  
y tome alcohol y te ame  
en otro cuerpo yo te ame  
y me ahogaba en alcohol y te bese  
tus labios bese  
en otra boca te bese  
yo te ame y cn otra desperté

(coro x2)

y te vi llorar (te vi llorar)  
te vi llorar de amor amor  
y te vi sufrir (sufriiir)  
cambio mi mundo de color  
tu cielo se volvio mui gris  
y llovio

llorare y lloraras  
llorara y llorare

Todos aplaudieron y gritaban otra otra y decidió cantar otra canción que tambien fue dedicada para ichigo

'PERDÓNAME

Solo vengo, a decirte que mi mundo está incompleto,  
Porque llevo solo a bordo un pasajero,  
En este viaje me acompaña tu dolor.

Solo vengo a enseñarte un corazón que está muriendo,  
Y me han dicho que ya no tiene remedio,  
Pero yo se que el remedio esta en tu voz.

Solo vengo a pedirte perdón por el mal que le hice a tu amor  
Arrepentido estoy,  
Regresa a mi por favor.

Amémonos de nuevo como antes,  
Robémonos la luna en este instante,  
Y olvídate, olvídate,  
Déjame intentar recuperarte.

Amémonos con todos los sentidos  
Regrésame tu amor aquí conmigo  
Y olvídate, olvídate  
Que nada volverá a lastimarte.

Solo vengo a tomar medio segundo de tu tiempo  
Para hacerlo con un beso un día entero  
Y recuerdes el amor entre tú y yo

Solo vengo a pedirte perdón por el mal que le hice a tu amor  
Arrepentido estoy,  
Regresa a mi por favor.

Amémonos de nuevo como antes,  
Robémonos la luna en este instante,  
Y olvídate, olvídate,  
Déjame intentar recuperarte.

Amémonos con todos los sentidos,  
Regrésame tu amor aquí conmigo,  
Y olvídate, olvídate,  
Que nada volverá a lastimarte.

Aleja aquellas sombras del pasado  
Hoy puedo ver que tanto te eh fallado  
Perdóname por ser tan tonto sin querer  
Fui un ciego al alejarme de tu lado.  
Amémonos de nuevo como antes,  
Robémonos la luna en este instante,  
Y olvídate, olvídate,  
Déjame intentar recuperarte.

Amémonos con todos los sentidos,  
Regrésame tu amor aquí conmigo,  
Y olvídate, olvídate,  
Que nada volverá a lastimarte.

Todos aplaudían pues cantaba bonito se emocionaron y ya faltaban dos semanas y kashino se volvería a casar kashino no estaba tan alegre y su hermana lo noto

-hermano estas triste porque me case o porque aun la extrañas

-hermana hace poco me entere de tu existencia y quiero verte feliz como estar triste si te vas a casar con alguien que te ama demasiado +

-entonces es ella verdad la extrañas

-si quiero verla abrazarla pedirle perdon y volver a empezar pero es imposible ella me odia

-hermano todo pasa por algo trankilo si

-está bien hermana vamos a bailar

Asi pasaron los días y ya faltando dos días alguien aparece una hermosa joven de unos 15 años muy bonita con un hermoso cuerpo llego a trabajar en la oficina del señor amano su rostro le parecia familiar

-no no puede ser ella es imposible ash me estoy volviendo loco no puede ser mi hija imposible

-buenas tardes señor amano

-buenas tardes señorita en que le puedo ayudar

-estoy buscando trabajo

-su nombre por favor y todos sus datos

-mi nombre es cristal Fernández mis datos estan en esta carpeta yq ue tanto me mira

-no disculpe lo que pasa es que se parece mucho a mi hija

-awww enserio su hija bueno peor me va a dar el trabajo o no

-si señorita usted va ser la secretaria de kashino

-muchas gracias cuando empiezo

-desde mañana si usted desea claro a las 7:00am

-por supuesto mañana estare aquí

Ella se retiró y kashino llego luego

-señor ya contrato a la nueva secretaria

-si kashino si hubieras llegado antes la hubieras conocido

-enserio y cuando trabajara como se llama

-empieza mañana y se llama cristal Fernández

-enserio bueno entonces esperare me retito

-está bien mañana nos vemos

Kashino se retiró pero se preguntaba quien podria ser esa misteriosa chica que sin conocerla ya estaba en su cabeza al dia siguiente él estaba esperando a su secretaria

Y entro una bella joven

-buenos dia joven kashino seré su secretaria espero llevarnos muy bien

-eso espero usted es muy bonita

-gracias y cuál es mi puesto nose que debo empezar hacer dígame

-esta es mi oficina y este es tu puesto sientate por favor

-como usted ordene

En eso cristal se acercó un poco a kashino lo que provoco que se sonrojara

-mire yo voy a retirar unos papeles ya vuelvo

-nervioso acaso

-no nada que ver

-enserio no parece

En eso ella lo beso al principio fue un beso suave delicado pero luego fue salvaje lleno de pasión el no pudo evitar besarla no pudo controlarse la oficina de él estaba cerrada y no se podía ver nada ni escuchar nada kashino desabrocho su blusa lamio sus pechos luego le saco el brasier y comenzó morder suavemente sus pechos luego lamio su cuello y la volvió a besar en la boca luego ella le saco la camisa y no dejaba de gemir el saco la falda de ella y beso todo su cuerpo luego saco lentamente su ropa interior y la beso luego metió su miembro entre las piernas de ella al principio fue lento pero luego aumento la velocidad y gimieron

-ahhh kashino mmmm asi mas rapido

-eres hermosa ahh

-sigue asi kashino sigue asi

-me encantas mujer

-y tú a mi

Ambos terminaron rendidos en el suelo luego se vistieron y

-cristal por favor no digas nada

-está bien como quieras te vas a casar verdad

-si pero la verdad no la amo eres increíble

-bueno voy hacer como si nada paso

-si por favor

-cuando volverá pasar

-cuando quieras

Luego se besaron desde ese dia ellos se veían a escondidas que llego el caso de que kashino cancelo la boda y nos e caso con Maribel ya que estaba enamorado de cristal cuando ella se enteró de la existencia de cristal la busco

-oye perra quien eres voz para estar con mi marido porque si nos sabias él y yo nos íbamos a casar pero por tu culpa todo se cancelo

-que se siente que te arrebaten todo ah

-de que ablas estupida

-hay por favor no me reconoces soy yo ichigo y vuelto para hacerles pagar a todos tu principalmente que te acostaste con mi marido y me arrebataste a mi hijo

-que de que hablas

-no te hagas sabias que estaba embarazada por eso provocaste mia accidente para quedarte con kashino

-no yo no sabia

-callate quien te crees para reclamarme si tu estas pero que yo ahora vete largo


End file.
